1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for monitoring the health and viability of security guards and/or guard dogs. In particular, the invention relates to a sensor attached to a guard or guard dog that alerts emergency services if the guard is in distress or has been killed, so that back-up security can be sent in.
2. The Prior Art
Health sensors are known, in which health care professionals are alerted when a patient is in distress. These often are in the confines of a hospital and involve cumbersome equipment.
Wireless sensors are also known, in which the state of the patent is transmitted wirelessly to a remote receiver. An example of this is US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0004969 to Kong.
While there are several patents and patent applications related to sensing the health of patients, this technology has not been adapted to security systems. It would be desirable to incorporate a biological sensor into a security system to alert authorities when a guard has been disabled or killed.